Episode 6044 (20th December 2019)
Plot Callum confronts Ben over Jack; Ben tells Callum to stay out of him and his family's business. Phil goes cold on Sharon. Kat creates a sob story to work her way around the Panesars. Jack enquires about making a fatal collision report about Mel. Dot lectures Martin on the importance of him not going off the rails again. Chantelle takes Whitney out shopping. Rainie and Stuart plan to decorate the funeral parlour. Phil tells Ben they need to find out who Sharon's lover is. Ben suggests asking Louise who Sharon was with around the time she got pregnant. Whitney is freaked when Leo buys her and Chantelle's drinks at E20. Sharon shows her bump off to Max and Kush. Phil watches her from afar. Chantelle stands up to Leo while Whitney leaves. Kat gives Kheerat her sob story. Kheerat says she can stay but he will increase the rent. Ben tries making things up with Callum, but Callum persists about Jack, putting a wedge in their relationship. Gray suggests Whitney gets Leo convicted so that his firm can fire him. Chantelle takes Whitney to make a statement. Tubbs tells Martin they have a job which involves a lot of money - and it takes place on Monday night. Martin wants in. Callum confronts Jack about his injuries. Jack gives him a warning over the Mitchell family. Jags and Vinny try to get into No.31 but cannot. Kat, Kush and Mo blockade themselves in. Kheerat tells them they have left them with no choice but to throw them out. Leo continues to stalk Whitney. Ben gets fed up of Callum's interventions. Callum tries to stop Ben from making a mistake, but Ben refuses to listen. Jean delights Kat, Kush and Mo with a stash of food she has been saving for Christmas. Jay is shocked to find the funeral parlour decorated. He is unimpressed with Rainie and Stuart. Ben tells Callum they are not suited to each other and he does not love him. Callum is heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Dot Branning - June Brown *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty Guest cast *Charlie 'Tubbs' Savage - Tayla Kovacevic-Ebong Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *E20 - Club *Coker & Mitchell *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living/dining room *McKlunky's Category:2019 episodes